


moving along to the pulse of a heartbeat

by AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)



Series: Kanó- and Nelyo and -Káno [14]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousin Incest, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Homecoming, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Maglor gets all the nice things that he deserves, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, is this self-indulgent why yes it absolutely is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster
Summary: After Maglor's return to Valinor, Fingon and Maedhros take care of him.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo/Maglor | Makalaurë
Series: Kanó- and Nelyo and -Káno [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995166
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	moving along to the pulse of a heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moiety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiety/gifts).



> for moiety: hope this cheers you up a bit <3
> 
> title from "Battle Scars" by Paradise Fears

Fingon’s gentle fingers combed through Maglor’s hair, and everything seemed to fall away—all the long weight of the years, all the sorrows, all the sins, as if they had never been.Vanished like a soap bubble on a sunny day.They would return, Maglor knew, but for now—for now there was only Fingon’s fingers on his scalp.

“Harder?” he murmured.

“As hard as you like, Káno.You’ve earned it.”The gentle touch turned harsh and scraping, and Maglor moaned as sensation chased itself through his scalp, pulsing waves of it, sending colors pinwheeling before his eyes and letting him sink into a quiet, dark place that reminded him, oddly and forcefully, of his place in the little bed beside Nen.

“What would you like, little brother?” Maedhros asked in his ear, the warm breath tracing its way down Maglor’s ear and neck.He reached out and grabbed Nelyo’s hand, running his thumb across the smooth, callused skin, reassuring him that his brother was really here.Really safe.

“I—I— _ah_ —may I have _anything_ I like?” Maglor managed from far away in the pleasant dim darkness.Fingon’s fingers were relentless.

“Anything at all.”

“T-Tell me that thou art proud of me?”

“I am.”Maedhros’s voice went a little rough.Maglor felt lips pressed into his forehead, an almost chaste touch.“So proud of thee, brother—our songbird, who persevered no matter the cost to himself.Who returned to us at the last when neither of us thought—” his voice cracked.“I am _so proud_.”He dropped a line of kisses down Maglor’s throat and chest, his hand caressing Maglor’s inner thigh.

“We are both very proud,” Fingon agreed.One finger tweaked the tip of Maglor’s ear, and he shuddered, a full-body shudder.“The only one of the brothers strong enough to cast aside thy prize.To try to make amends.”Would his words hurt Nelyo, Maglor wondered, with one little flutter of panic?But Maedhros was still kissing him, slow and gentle, and when he spoke again, he did not sound hurt or upset.He sounded proud.

“Aye,” he agreed.“I am so proud that thou returned to our son in the end and kept him safe, when those he loved were taken from him.That thou fought the darkness until the end.And came back to us, crossing an impossible ocean to do so.”

Cold moisture trickled down Maglor’s cheeks.“So I’ve been good?” he asked, his own voice cracking.

“Oh, yes, thou hast,” Maedhros agreed. 

“For—for both of you?”

“Wonderful.”Fingon kissed him on the mouth, but his fingers did not stop moving.Maglor’s scalp was half numb by now and yet simultaneously tingling with pleasure-pain.He rocked his hips weakly as Maedhros’s lips found his inner thigh.Maedhros’s stump pressed against the other side. 

“What would thou have me do, brat?” Maedhros murmured.

“Ahhhh,” moaned Maglor.Fingon drew back to let him answer.“Please, Nelyo, I want your mouth on me.”

Maedhros paused for a heartbeat.“As you are?” he asked, quietly, and Maglor nodded, weakly.

“Yes,” he said.“Yes, _please_ , Nelyo.” 

“Of course,” Maedhros told him.“Whatever you want, Káno.”

Maglor sobbed, and then his breath lodged in his throat as Maedhros smoothed his thighs apart and put his mouth between his brother’s legs.“ _Nelyo_!” 

He had never let anyone else do this.And Maedhros—Maedhros wasn’t—he couldn’t have much experience with it, could he?But his tongue swirling inside Maglor was enough to make Maglor see stars.He flailed a little wildly, one hand falling onto Maedhros’s head, the other reaching up and back to clutch at Fingon’s shoulder.Fingon hummed in amusement, muscles rippling beneath Maglor’s fingers, and yanked his hair back so that he could kiss him. 

Valar, but Maedhros’s mouth was warm and soft, and he was flicking his tongue right along the spot between Maglor’s legs that made him see stars.Fingon’s tongue was in his mouth, and Fingon was nibbling with interest on his upper lip, and it was all so much warmth shading into soft bliss, an absolution that Maglor had dreamed of and never thought he would ever have, let alone deserve.His legs were on his brother’s back, and Maedhros’s hand pressed gently along his inner thigh.Maglor whimpered into Fingon’s mouth.

“Hush,” Fingon told him, pulling back a little, his face flushed and somehow as laughing and youthful as ever.He ran his thumb over Maglor’s bottom lip.“We’ve got you, Makalaurë.”

Maglor looked down at Maedhros, face still buried between Maglor’s legs, still sending waves of tingling hot sensation up his spine, floating up his belly.Maedhros paused for a moment, pulling back enough to smile at Maglor, the lower half of his face slick with— _Maglor_ —

Taking a shuddering breath, Maglor stroked his hand through his brother’s hair.“Nelyo,” he whispered.“Ai—thou art so beautiful.And Finno, too—and I thought—I thought I would never—”

“Thou art here now, Káno,” Maedhros told him simply, and the smile he gave was one that Maglor had not seen in over six thousand years.“Let thyself relax.Let thyself be happy.”He turned his face down again and nipped at Maglor’s inner thigh, and Maglor gasped, collapsing back onto the bed.Fingon’s hands were gentler now, stroking and petting his hair, and the release of pain left him tingling, unmoored and floating—quite unprepared when Nelyo promptly put his mouth back to where it had been and kissed Maglor, then pushed his tongue in deep even as he moved his mouth.

Maglor thought he heard himself cry out, but he couldn’t focus on it, because the warmth had swallowed him, dropped him somewhere deep and silent and safe, where there was nothing but Nelyo’s hand pressing against his stomach and Fingon’s gentle fingers in his hair.Any concerns he had were muted and distant, and nothing else mattered.He was—so safe.

Gradually, he blinked back to himself to find Fingon dropping a braid onto his chest and Maedhros stroking him slowly.“All right, Káno?”

Maglor nodded shakily.“That—was—” he managed, then shook his head.The words wouldn’t come. 

Maedhros bent his head to drop a kiss onto Maglor’s stomach.“As long as thou enjoyed thyself, songbird.”

“Yes—I did—yes.”He blinked a few times against vision gone hazy and blurred.“I love thee both so—so much.”

“Ai, and we love thee,” Fingon told him, one hand cupping his chin gently and tipping his head up to steal another soft kiss.“Hast thou another desire we can fulfill, Káno?”

“I am—very tired,” Maglor confessed in a small voice.“But…could I lie next to thee as Maedhros takes thee?Just—just to watch thee both, just to know that—”

“No explanations necessary,” Fingon said cheerfully.He flopped onto the bed beside Maglor and drew him close.“I am certainly not averse to such a performance—art thou, Russo?”

Maedhros shook his head.“Anything thou wish, I said, didn’t I, Káno?And this request is hardly a difficult one to fulfill.”He gave Fingon a wicked grin.“It is not as if we have not had any _practice_.”

Maglor laid his head exhaustedly on Fingon’s shoulder as Maedhros clambered across the bed to retrieve a little pot of oil from the bedside table.It was—to Maglor’s complete lack of surprise—more than half empty.“Do you want to help, or only watch?” Fingon asked, turning to Maglor.

Feeling a smile pushing at the corners of his lips, Maglor held out his hand for the oil.Maedhros pressed it into his hand, and Maglor sleepily coated his fingers with it and then slid his hand loosely across his brother’s erection, pausing for a moment to relearn the curve and shape of it beneath his hand.Maedhros tipped his head back and groaned.

“I want your fingers, Káno,” Fingon begged.“It’s been too long.”

“Yes—yes.”Maglor let go of Maedhros to slide a finger inside Fingon’s heat and feel him clench around it.“Ai, _Finno_ —” he sniffed.“We missed you so—so much.”

“I know.”Fingon petted him gently, then gasped as Maglor added a second finger and crooked them.“That is _very_ nice, Káno.Another?”

Maglor nodded, pressing his face into Fingon’s shoulder as he complied, and pumping his fingers in and out of the tight, slick heat of him.He felt old and new all at the same time, and with Maglor still riding the tingling waves of warmth and pleasure, he could hardly think of anything else.Helplessly, he kissed Finno’s chest and listened to him groan, felt his heartbeat fluttering through his ribcage.“I can hear your heart beating,” he murmured.

“We spent a night like that,” Maedhros told him.“Taking turns.Just listening.”

“Can I?” Maglor begged, dropping kisses along Fingon’s chest, licking his way across one pebbled nipple.

“Anything you like as long as you don’t stop doing _that_ ,” Fingon gasped breathlessly.“Ai, Káno, I see you have not lost your talented tongue!”

Maglor hummed with pleasure at the praise, eliciting another needy noise from his cousin’s throat, taking a great deal of enjoyment in slowly fingering him open.Eventually, though, he flopped sideways.“Nelyo?”

The love in his brother’s eyes was stunning, and it welled over as he looked from Maglor to Fingon and then back again, locking eyes with his little brother even as he lined himself up.Fingon gave a breathless moan as Maedhros pressed into him, and Maglor kissed him again, lazily, not wanting to move.He listened to how the heartbeat sped up as Fingon hooked his legs behind Maedhros’s waist and the two of them began to rock together, slowly, their movements leisurely, full of soft sighs and murmured words of love.Fingon reached out and tangled his hand in Maglor’s hair again, and Maedhros kept looking from one to the other again, as if he couldn’t quite believe they were all here.

Maglor could understand that.He couldn’t quite believe it himself.He lay limply against Fingon, just watching, trying to drink in the sight of Nelyo, red hair falling about his face, his expression screwed up around a bitten lip as he thrust into Fingon.Fingon, whose expression was a shade just away from rapture.

“Come inside him?” whispered Maglor, almost timid, half-afraid of breaking this beautiful spell, of waking up alone beside the seashore.

 _You won’t_ , Finno’s mind whispered, touching his. _You’re safe, Káno_.Maglor had forgotten the sheer intimacy of that action, and he moaned with pleasure again as Maedhros, gasping, obeyed his little brother’s request, stilling and shuddering as he climaxed.

He stayed propped up on his arms, looking down at the other two, for a long minute, and Maglor stared at him, unable to look away from his bitten lips, flushed cheeks, and the way his mussed red hair curled around his face.Maedhros’s gaze met his, and he smiled, genuine and deep, in a way Maglor did not think he had seen since the Darkening.It curled across his face like the rising of the sun.

“Oh,” Maglor breathed, and then Maedhros’s arms were about him, shifting him across Fingon and tucking him into the bed between the two of them.Maglor wriggled and laughed, not really fighting or protesting but only making motions to take up space. 

“Brat,” Maedhros said, desperately fond.

“ _Nelyo_.”Maglor kissed his cheek, then turned to kiss Finno’s as well.Fingon was lazily stroking himself now, watching the two of them. 

“My two brothers,” he said fondly.“My two loves. _Ah_ —”Maglor had reached out to help, and with both of them stroking at him, Fingon spilled all over Maglor’s hand in just another moment, and then lay back, looking sleepy and sated.Maglor curled up at his side, and Maedhros fitted himself in behind.“Brat,” he whispered again, and Maglor let himself relax, the cloak of stillness and pleasure falling over him again. 

But he still couldn’t quite stop the words from falling from his lips.“Stay with me?”He sounded tremulous.Foolish.

“We’ll stay,” Fingon told him, tracing a hand along Maglor’s hip.“For as long as you need us, we’ll stay.”


End file.
